Un aveu déstabilisant
by val-rafale
Summary: Aya allongé sur son lit se remémore une mission qui s'est passé une peu tôt dans la nuit. tout devait se dérouler comme prévu. Mais un petit détail est venu tout chambouler. [One shot]


Titre : Un aveu déstabilisant.

Auteur : val-rafaleclub-internet.fr

Série : Weiss Kreuz

Pairing : Aya x Schuldig.

Genre : Yaoi / Action / Romance / Lemon

_Flash back_

**Un aveu déstabilisant**

Aya était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond, impassible en apparence comme toujours. Hélas, au fond de lui, il en était tout autrement. Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le rouquin était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'endormir tant qu'il penserait à cette chose. Il ne cessait de se repasser cet évènement s'étant déroulé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Cette mission…

Cette rencontre…

Ce bouleversement…

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur lui ? Il n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Rien fait pour en arriver là.

_Flash back_

_Les Weiss se rendaient sur les lieux d'une nouvelle mission. Comme d'habitude, ils devaient assassiner un homme qui travaillait pour Este. Par la même occasion, il leur fallait détruire tous les documents concernant une expérience visant à transformer un homme normal en véritable machine de guerre quasiment incontrôlable. Ils avaient préparé leur intervention plusieurs jours auparavant. Tout était calculé pour que ce travail se déroule sans le moindre problème. D'ailleurs, tout avait commencé comme prévu. _

_Les quatre hommes s'étaient infiltrés dans la maison de leur cible. Ils avaient commencé par éliminer les gardes les plus gênants et ceux qui risquaient de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Tout se passait vraiment pour le mieux. Il n'y avait aucun souci. Hélas, c'était sans compter sur une intervention inattendue. Les Weiss ignoraient jusqu'au dernier moment, qu'il n'était pas les seuls sur cette affaire._

Aya se tourna vers la fenêtre en soupirant. Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette mission ? S'il avait su tout ce qui en découlerait, jamais il ne serait allé là-bas. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il dormirait paisiblement, sans souci, sans que tout cela ne lui trotte dans la tête de cette façon, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil.

_Flash back_

_Les Weiss étaient finalement parvenu à atteindre leur cible. Cette dernière se trouvait face à eux prêt à les affronter. Il ne semblait pas décidé à mourir sans s'être battu. C'était noble de sa part. Cependant, ce n'était pas ça qui le sauverait. Aya et ses amis iraient jusqu'au bout de leur mission, comme ils le faisaient toujours. _

_Le rouquin se mit en garde, Katana en main tandis que Yohji tirait sur son fil à l'aide de ses dents. Omi armait son arbalète et Ken faisait sortir ses griffes. Chacun était prêt à se jeter sur la future victime. Le leader des Weiss fut le premier à attaquer. Il se rua sur la cible, le sabre en avant afin de transpercer l'homme. Soudain, il fut bloqué en plein élan par une force invisible. Cette dernière l'envoya brutalement voler contre un mur. Les trois autres tueurs accoururent à ses côtés pour voir si tout allait bien. Aya se redressa avec l'aide de Yohji en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Il regarda instinctivement en direction de la porte. C'est à ce moment qu'il les vit._

_Les Schwarz…_

Aya se rallongea sur le dos, en serrant les dents de rage. Le seul fait de penser à ses ennemis le mettait hors de lui. Principalement, lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'un d'eux. Comment avait-il pu laisser, ce qui s'était passé, arriver ? Il ne s'était même pas débattu, ni même protesté. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait lui-même. Cela l'agaçait de plus en plus.

_Flash back_

_Les Schwarz, leurs ennemis, ceux qui n'avaient pas hésité à les faire souffrir, se tenaient là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Leur leader, Crawford les fixait en souriant tandis que d'une main, il remontait ses lunettes. Ses équipiers étaient derrière lui, l'air calme et détendu._

- _Cet homme est à nous. » déclara l'oracle d'une voix neutre._

- _Nous avons pour mission de l'éliminer, et ce n'est pas vous qui allez nous en empêcher ! » répliqua le rouquin en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils._

- _Nous verrons. » répondit simplement le brun en souriant étrangement.._

_Agacé par cet homme beaucoup trop calme le leader des Weiss attaqua Crawford sans la moindre hésitation. Ce dernier évita son coup sans mal avant de lui faire un méchant croche-pied. Le rouquin perdit l'équilibre mais ne tomba pas. Il se rattrapa de justesse à un meuble avant de lancer un regard meurtrier à son adversaire. Alors que les deux groupes se faisaient faces, la cible en profita pour reculer doucement vers une porte située derrière lui. Il l'ouvrit discrètement et passa dans la pièce à côté. Par chance, Yohji le vit faire et fixa le rouquin._

- _Aya !! La cible tente de partir !! » l'avertit-il rapidement._

- _Quoi ?! » s'étonna le rouquin en regardant dans la direction de sa proie._

_Sans même se soucier des Schwarz ou même de ses partenaires, il partit à sa poursuite. Il n'allait pas le laisser fuir aussi facilement, et encore moins laisser ses ennemis profiter de l'occasion pour le tuer. Cet homme était à lui, et il mènerait à bien le travail pour lequel on l'avait engagé._

Aya grogna énervé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de suivre sa cible ainsi, sans attendre ses équipiers, sans se soucier d'eux, ni même se préoccuper de sa propre sécurité. Il s'était une nouvelle fois emporté par son envie de mener une mission à bien et peu importait les risques qu'il encourait. Il fonçait tête baissée. S'il avait su ce qui allait se passer par la suite, jamais il n'aurait agi ainsi. Il n'y serait pas allé seul. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi obnubilé par ses missions ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui le suive ?

_Flash back._

_En voyant le Weiss partir à la poursuite de leur cible, Crawford voulu le suivre. Hélas, Yohji lui barra la route, absolument pas décidé à le laisser passer._

- _Hors de mon chemin Kudo. » ordonna l'oracle froidement._

- _Dans tes rêves ! » répliqua le blond en sortant son fil et en le lançant sur son ennemi._

_Le brun évita l'attaque et fonça sur son ennemi tout en s'adressant au télépathe de son équipe._

- _Schuldig !! Suis le !! » commanda-t-il en saisissant le fils de l'ancien détective afin de le retenir._

_Sans qu'aucun Weiss n'ait le temps de réagir, le rouquin disparut. La porte derrière laquelle Aya avait disparu, claqua. Yohji regarda rapidement Ken et Omi._

- _Suivez le !! Il ne faut pas qu'il empêche Aya de remplir la mission !! » cria-t-il vivement._

_Les deux hommes firent un signe positif de la tête. Ils s'apprêtaient à suivre leur leader et le Schwarz quand Farfarello leur bloqua la route. Il sortit son pic à glace et sans un mot attaqua Ken. Ce dernier bloqua son coup à l'aide de ses griffes. Omi voulut porter secours à son ami mais Nagi le stoppa à l'aide de sa télékinésiste. Un nouveau combat déséquilibré s'engagea alors entre les Schwarz et les Weiss._

_Pendant ce temps, Aya courait à travers les couloirs de la maison à la poursuite de sa cible. Il ignorait à ce moment précis que l'un de ses ennemis le poursuivait pour l'empêcher de remplir sa mission. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne se rendit absolument pas compte qu'il était lui-même prit pour cible par sa propre proie._

Aya se tourna à nouveau sur le côté en posant son oreiller sur sa tête. Il était furieux contre lui. Il passait presque pour un débutant. Même un enfant de cinq ans ne se serait pas faire avoir comme lui. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était pris pour cible ? Il était pourtant un professionnel, doté d'un instinct infaillible. Pourtant cette fois là, il lui avait fait défaut. Et il ne s'était aperçu de rien, ni sa cible que le visait, ni Schuldig. Et à partir de ce moment tout s'était accéléré. Pour en arriver là où il en était maintenant.

A douter…

A se poser toutes sortes de questions…

A ne pas trouver de réponses…

Et à s'énerver…

_Flash back_

_Aya arriva au pied d'un escalier. Tout était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Où était passée sa cible ? Où se cachait-il ?il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le rouquin s'avança prudemment vers les marches. Il ne voyait personne. Peut être que l'homme était monté à l'étage. Comment savoir ? Le seul moyen était d'allé voir. Le leader des Weiss s'avança pour monter._

- _Aya !! Attention !! » hurla soudainement une voix derrière le jeune homme._

_L'interpellé se retourna et vit Schuldig lui sauter dessus. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Aya se retrouva plaqué au sol par le télépathe. Au même moment, une balle siffla à son oreille. Le Weiss surpris regarda l'endroit d'où venait le coup. C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut sa cible. Il se releva brusquement pour monter les marches et aller accomplir sa mission mais Schuldig le saisit par le bras. Il l'attira violemment à lui avant de se cacher derrière un mur tandis que les balles fusaient._

- _Lâche moi ! » ordonna durement Aya. « Je vais aller l'éliminer ! »_

- _Tais-toi ! » fit froidement le télépathe. « Tu veux te faire descendre ?? »_

- _Il ne m'aura pas aussi facilement ! » répliqua le rouquin agacé._

- _Tu ne feras même pas un pas que tu seras mort ! » répondit le Schwarz en fronçant les sourcils._

- _Depuis quand te fais-tu du souci pour tes ennemis ?? » interrogea le Weiss en grognant alors que les balles ne cessaient de pleuvoir.._

- _Depuis que je suis amoureux de l'un d'eux ! » déclara Schuldig à bout de patienc._

_Le rouquin sursauta à ses paroles et fixa le télépathe, plus que surpris. Il en vint à se demander si à cet instant précis, son esprit ne venait pas de lui jouer des tours._

Aya lança rageusement son oreiller contre la fenêtre avant de se redresser en soupirant. Schuldig était amoureux. Comment cela était-il possible ? Cet homme était incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il était cruel, froid, et il ne pensait qu'à faire souffrir les autres avec son pouvoir. Il était donc impossible qu'il ressente quoique ce soit pour quelqu'un, encore moins pour un de ses ennemis. Pourtant, il lui avait prouvé le contraire le soir même.

_Flash back_

_Aya n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Il devait rêver. Il fixait le télépathe, ne parvenant pas à le croire. Pour lui tout ça n'était qu'une vulgaire plaisanterie inventée par l'allemand qui cherchait un nouveau divertissement. Pourtant, lorsqu'il observait son regard, il y voyait une étrange lueur que jamais il n'avait remarquée. C'était une chose tellement troublante._

- _Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda-t-il froidement, histoire d'être bien certain de ne pas avoir rêvé.._

- _Tu as parfaitement entendu. » répondit d'une voix neutre le télépathe._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ? » questionna Aya méfiant. « Tu ne sais pas ce que veux dire le mot aimer ! »_

- _Parce que toi le sais ?? » demanda le télépathe hors de lui. « Ton cœur est aussi froid que la banquise ! Rien ne peut le faire fondre ! »_

- _De quel droit oses-tu me juger ? » interrogea furieusement le rouquin. « Tu ne sais rien de moi ! »_

- _Tu te trompes. Je sais tout. » fit l'aîné d'un ton glacial. « Je te rappelle que je suis télépathe. »_

_Aya le foudroya du regard sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Il avait toujours tendance à oublier que ses ennemis possédaient des dons. Cela lui jouait très souvent des tours, il avait à de nombreuses reprises souffert à cause de cela.. Enfin ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Le rouquin l'observa intensément._

- _Qui ? demanda-t-il soudainement. « Yohji, Ken ou Omi ? »_

- _Aucun des trois… » avoua l'allemand en soupirant._

- _Quoi ?! » s'étonna Aya en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne me dis pas que… »_

- _Tu as bien deviné… » répondit Schuldig sans le regarder._

_Le leader des Weiss resta sans voix, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il devait rêver, enfin plutôt cauchemarder à ce niveau là._

Aya avait toujours du mal à accepter ce fait. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour en arriver là. Comment pouvait-on tomber amoureux de lui ? Il était un homme tellement froid, tellement dur. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour quelqu'un le trouverait attirant, que ce soit homme ou femme, et encore moins un Schwarz. Ces hommes avaient été, depuis leur première rencontre, leurs pires ennemis. Ils n'avaient pas hésité à tous les faire souffrir en jouant avec leurs passés, en les torturant moralement. Ils avaient aussi tenté de les tuer à de nombreuses reprises. Ils étaient cruels, prêt à tout pour arriver à leurs fins. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas avoir changé. C'était impossible. Pourtant, ce soir là, ils avaient prouvé le contraire.

_Flash back_

_Le Weiss était bouche bée. Il était tellement choqué par la révélation de Schuldig qu'il en avait oublié les circonstances de sa présence dans cette maison. Cependant un coup de feu le ramena rapidement à la réalité. Se rappelant pourquoi il était là, Aya s'écarta violemment de l'allemand. Il le foudroya du regard._

- _Je te hais ! Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous ! » déclara-t-il avant de sortir de sa cachette pour affronter sa cible._

_Schuldig resta sans bouger, le regard perdu dans le vide. Qu'espérait-il avoir comme réponse de la part de son ennemi ? Il était stupide de s'être ainsi épris d'un homme comme lui. Il était évident que jamais il n'y aurait quelque chose entre eux. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un doux rêve qu'il avait caressé avec espoir. Cependant, il revenait brutalement à la réalité. Ses sentiments pour Aya ne seraient jamais réciproques. Même ses pensées n'étaient remplies que de haine à son égard. C'était normal dans un sens que cela se passe ainsi. Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à cet homme durant des années de rivalité._

_Soudain, un autre coup de feu suivit du bruit d'un corps qui tombe le fit sursauter. Mais le pire fut ce cri de douleur qui retentit dans sa tête sans que pour autant aucun son ne parvienne à ses oreilles. Réalisant ce qui venait de se produire, Schuldig sortit de sa cachette. Il aperçut à quelque pas de lui, Aya un genou au sol, prenant appui sur son Katana. En haut des marches, se tenait leur cible pointant son révolver sur lui, prêt à l'abattre. Le télépathe eut alors l'impression que tout se déroulait lentement comme dans un mauvais film. Juste avant que la proie ne tire sur le Weiss, il se rua vers lui pour le protéger. Le Schwarz se plaça entre l'homme qu'il aimait et l'arme. C'est à ce moment que le coup partit. Le Schwarz ferma les yeux et serra les dents, s'attendant à recevoir la balle. Mais étrangement, rien ne vint. Lorsqu'il eut le courage de rouvrir les yeux, ce fut pour apercevoir le plomb qui aurait du l'atteindre au niveau du cœur. Il flottait dans les airs comme maintenu par une force invisible. Brusquement, il tomba au sol. Schuldig et Aya tournèrent la tête sur le côté et virent leurs compagnons respectifs à quelques pas d'eux. Yohji, Ken et Omi accoururent auprès de leur leader blessé._

- _Aya ! Ca va ? » demanda le blond inquiet._

- _Juste une égratignure. » répondit froidement le rouquin en se relevant. « Finissons cette mission. »_

_Il se remit en garde Katana en mains prêt à se jeter sur son ennemi. Il ne prêtait pas plus attention à la balle qu'il avait reçue dans le bras. Ce n'était rien comparé à tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre avant._

- _Je me laisserai pas tuer aussi facilement !! » hurla la cible en tirant sur les deux groupes._

_Tous les membres se dispersèrent, évitant les balles. Mais leur proie ayant repéré les leaders, pointa son arme sur Aya et tira sans prendre la peine de viser correctement. Le coup toucha le sol juste devant les pieds d'Abyssinian. Celui-ci le fixa impassible, sans bouger. L'homme le visa à nouveau mais la balle ne quitta jamais son révolver. Un autre coup de feu venait de retentir, le touchant entre les deux yeux. Le leader des Weiss lança un regard glacial à Crawford avant de s'avancer et de se planter devant lui._

- _Ca se paiera. » fit-il durement les yeux remplis de défi._

_L'oracle ne répliqua pas. Sans un mot de plus, le rouquin rejoignit ses équipiers puis ils quittèrent les lieux. Schuldig regarda partir l'homme de ses rêves, en soupirant. Aya ne lui avait même pas lancé un dernier regard. Il l'avait tout bonnement ignoré. L'allemand s'en sentit quelque peu blessé. Il aurait du se douter qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. C'était évident, ils étaient si différents. Une main apaisante sur son épaule le ramena doucement à la réalité._

- _Ne t'inquiète pas… L'avenir n'est pas aussi sombre que tu sembles l'imaginer. » lui assura Crawford en souriant. « Il te faut juste prendre les bonnes décisions pour tourner cela à ton avantage et obtenir ce que tu désires. »_

_Le télépathe observa intensément son leader ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles. Mais peu importait, tout était fini avant même que cela ait pu commencer. Schuldig regarda devant lui l'homme de ses rêves disparaître de sa vue._

Aya toujours assis sur son lit, soupira. Le comportement des Schwarz ce soir là, avait été si différent des fois précédentes. Ils les avaient tous protégés d'une certaines façon. Crawford lui avait sauvé la vie en abattant la cible avant que cette dernière ne le tue. Et Schuldig n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa vie deux fois pour lui. Pour quel motif ? Parce qu'il l'aimait. D'ailleurs, le rouquin n'en revenait toujours pas. Son ennemi était amoureux de lui. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une chose comme celle-ci puisse arriver un jour. Cette révélation l'avait complètement déstabilisé. En apparence, il restait impassible mais en faite c'est tout le contraire. Le doute s'était insinué en lui, il ne savait plus où il en était. Les mots du télépathe ne cessaient de résonner dans son esprit, inlassablement. Il ne pouvait plus les supporter. Aya n'était pas amoureux du Schwarz. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un ennemi à abattre. Comment aurait-il pu éprouver d'autres sentiments pour lui à part de la haine ? Pourtant depuis son aveu, il ignorait pourquoi mais il était complètement perdu, déstabilisé. Le Weiss ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Il fallait pourtant qu'il trouve une solution et rapidement. Le rouquin se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas.

- Aya !! » cria à ce moment Yohji en bas des escaliers.

L'interpellé soupira. Que lui voulait-il ? Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser en paix de temps en temps ? Agacé, Aya se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers les marches et fixa son équipier avec une froideur sans égale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

- Tu as de la visite. » l'avertit calmement le blond.

- De la visite ?! » s'étonna le rouquin en haussant un sourcil. « Qui ? »

Yohji fit un signe derrière lui et Schuldig apparut. Le leader des Weiss resta sans voix en le voyant. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi venait-il le voir ? Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se laisser submerger par les questions. Il s'en posait déjà suffisamment comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » questionna-t-il durement.

- Je suis venu pour discuter. » répondit l'allemand d'une voix calme.

- Viens ! » ordonna le cadet en retournant vers sa chambre.

Quelque peu étonné, Schuldig regarda Yohji qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui. Finalement, il se décida à monter les escaliers. Arrivé en haut, il vit Aya devant l'entrée de sa chambre. Le Schwarz le rejoignit puis le fixa. Le Weiss le fit entrer avant de fermer derrière eux.

- Nous serons plus tranquille ici pour discuter. » fit-il froidement. « Je t'écoute. Qu'as-tu à me dire ? »

- Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda calmement Schuldig.

Le cadet lui fit un signe positif de la tête. L'allemand prit une chaise et s'installa. Il fixa le leader des Weiss avant de soupirer doucement. Il allait lui falloir un peu de courage pour avouer ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais, il n'en manquait pas, pas chance.

- Bien… Alors je suis là pour te parler de ce que je t'ai avoué ce soir… » avoua-t-il avec calme.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire. » répondit Aya d'un ton glacial.

- Je pense au contraire qu'il y a beaucoup de chose à dire. » répliqua franchement le télépathe. « Je sais ce que tu penses Aya… Je sais que je t'ai choqué par mon aveu… Mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai été sincère avec toi. Cela peut te surprendre venant de moi mais… Je n'ai pas cherché à te blesser ou autre. Je ressens vraiment quelque chose de fort pour toi. »

Le leader des Weiss garda son regard froid plongé dans celui de son ennemi. Il restait serein malgré tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui. Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, et cela troublait de plus en plus. Il avait la sensation que son cœur allait exploser en lui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

- Aya… J'ignore depuis quand je ressens ça pour toi… » révéla l'aîné en soupirant. « Mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que dès que je te vois, j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Je suis complètement fou de toi… Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne me crois pas… Avec tout le mal que je t'es fait ainsi qu'à tes équipiers… Je passe à tes yeux pour quelqu'un de cruel qui aime faire souffrir les autres… Je… »

- Tais-toi ! » ordonna durement Aya. « Je vais être franc avec toi… Pour le moment, je te vois encore comme un ennemi. Et pas autrement. Ce que tu nous as fait à tous, est encore trop frais dans mon esprit. Je ne peux pas oublier du jour au lendemain… Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça. Tu serais à ma place, tu réagirais de la même façon. Cependant, ce que tu m'as dit, m'a fait beaucoup d'effet. Je suis à la fois surpris et flatté que tu t'intéresses à moi. Même si cela est étonnant venant d'un homme comme toi. Bref… J'ai envie de te donner une chance de me prouver que tu peux être quelqu'un de bien… »

Le télépathe ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, n'en revenant pas. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Ce n'était pas possible autrement ou bien Aya était tombé sur la tête. Schuldig était bouche bée, ne savant plus quoi penser, ni quoi dire. Il lui laissait une chance. L'homme de sa vie acceptait qu'il lui prouve qu'il l'aimait mais aussi qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de si méchant qu'il voulait le faire croire. L'allemand en était heureux et sur le coup il avait un peu de mal à redescendre sur terre.

- Schuldig… » appela doucement Aya. « Schuldig… »

Mais le Schwarz ne répondit pas. Il était tellement heureux qu'il n'entendait rien. Il était aux anges. Un sourire béat étirait ses lèvres. Le Weiss soupira devant l'attitude plus que surprenante de cet homme. Jamais, il n'aurait cru un jour voir son ennemi ainsi. Il fallait qu'il le ramène à la réalité. Une claque risquerait de paraître un peu trop violente. Il devait trouver quelque chose de plus doux. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Schuldig allait sûrement avoir un choc encore une fois mais peu importait. Le rouquin inspira profondément et descendit ses lèvres vers celles de son compagnon. Lentement, elles entrèrent en contact.

En sentant ça, l'allemand ouvrit de grands yeux abasourdit. Il ne rêvait pas, Aya l'embrassait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de chose venant de lui. C'était si agréable, si doux, si délicat. Schuldig ferma les yeux et invita son compagnon à approfondir leur échange. Le Weiss hésita un instant puis se laissa aller à son tour. Il glissa lentement sa langue entre les lèvres de son amant où elle trouva sa jumelle. Elles entamèrent un long ballet rempli de douceur. Le Schwarz quitta sa chaise, se mettant debout afin de serrer tendrement Aya dans ses bras. Ses mains commencèrent à caresser son dos, faisant remonter son tee-shirt en même temps. Etrangement, le cadet se laissa faire. L'allemand lui enleva son haut sans qu'il proteste ou qu'il s'écarte de lui. Bien au contraire, il glissa ses mains au niveau de sa taille pour lui retirer sa chemise de l'intérieur de son pantalon. Encouragé par cet attouchement, le télépathe lui caressa doucement le torse. Il saisit un petit bout de chair entre ses doigts et le malaxa avec une tendresse et une douceur étonnante pour un homme comme lui. Aya ne put retenir un gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche de son compagnon. L'aîné entraîna alors son futur amant jusqu'au lit. Il le fit s'asseoir avant de s'installer lui-même sur ses genoux. Schuldig quitta ses lèvres et poussa doucement le roux pour qu'il s'allonge. Le Weiss se laissa une fois de plus faire. Le Schwarz fit glisser ses lèvres sur son cou et le mordilla délicatement, laissant de petites marques rouges. Il descendit, arrivant sur son torse musclé où il saisit un petit grain de chair déjà durci. Il le caressa du bout de la langue tendrement, délicatement. Le cadet bascula la tête en arrière en gémissant sous cet attouchement. Le télépathe sourit intérieurement. Il le lâcha et continua sa lente descente pour atteindre le ventre. Il s'amusa un instant avec la cavité en son centre avant de glisser encore plus bas. Il arriva à la limite du pantalon. De ses mains expertes, l'allemand l'ouvrit délicatement et le lui retira ainsi que le boxer. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la virilité d'Aya. Puis il la saisit à pleine main et entama de longs mouvements de va et vient. Schuldig cajola ce membre fièrement dressé. Ses lèvres déposèrent un délicat baiser en son bout avant de s'entrouvrir. L'allemand engloutit entièrement cette friandise offerte. Il se mit à aller et venir, enroulant sa langue autour de sa hampe dardée de plaisir. Le Weiss ferma les yeux en gémissant, se laissant envahir par le plaisir. Il glissa ses mains dans les longs cheveux de son amant et appuya sur sa tête pour l'obliger à accentuer ses mouvements. Le Schwarz céda à sa supplique muette. Aya bascula la tête en arrière. C'était si agréable. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pareilles sensations. Doucement, il se sentit approcher de l'extase. Il crispa ses doigts dans la chevelure de son amant. Mais ce dernier arrêta tout avant que le jeune homme ne se libère.

- Schu… » fit ce dernier en se redressant brusquement.

- Allonge toi mon cœur… » répondit l'allemand en souriant. « Laisse l'experts s'occuper de tout. »

Le rouquin obéit en grognant, mécontent. Schuldig ricana à sa réaction tout en s'écartant de lui. Il enleva son propre pantalon ainsi que son boxer puis s'assit sur le ventre d'Aya. Il se pencha en avant et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser plein de tendresse. En même temps, l'allemand se redressa légèrement pour s'asseoir sur la virilité dressée de son amant. Il sépara leur bouche et bascula la tête en arrière en le sentant entrer en lui. Le Weiss sursauta ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il fixa son compagnon plus que surpris.

- Schu… » murmura-t-il étonné.

Il ne pensait pas avoir cette position, bien au contraire. Depuis qu'il avait commencé, il était persuadé que l'allemand allait le posséder. Mais il n'en était rien. Lisant les pensées de son amant, Schu sourit puis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- J'adore ma position… » avoua-t-il amusé par la surprise du leader des Weiss.

- Schu… » fit doucement ce dernier encore sous le choc.

Le télépathe scella leurs lèvres. En même temps se mit à bouger lentement sur le membre dressé. Aya gémit de plaisir. L'aîné se redressa et commença à accélérer le mouvement. Le Weiss posa ses mains sur la taille de son compagnon pour l'accompagner. Ce dernier prit appuis sur son torse et cambra un peu les reins afin de s'empaler plus sur la virilité du roux. Il accéléra encore ses allés et venus. Les gémissements d'Aya se transformèrent en cris de plaisir. Il suppliait son amant d'aller plus vite. C'était si bon. Il n'avait jamais connu ce genre de sensations avant lui. Il avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Le cadet était comme sur un nuage. Son esprit était embrumé par le plaisir que lui procurait l'allemand. Ce dernier éprouvait exactement les mêmes sensations. Il attendait que cela se produise depuis si longtemps. Cela faisait des mois qu'il désirait être avec Aya. Son rêve était enfin devenu réalité.

Au bout de longues minutes de pur plaisir, le leader des Weiss crispa ses mains sur la taille de son amant. Il cambra les reins et se libéra en lui. Schuldig le sentant se tendre un peu, fit encore quelques allés et venus puis le rejoignit en se répandant sur son ventre à la peau si pâle. Il resta pendant un long instant assis sur la virilité de son compagnon. Finalement, il se retira et s'allongea à ses côtés en soupirant d'aise.

- Aya… » fit-il en fermant les yeux. « Je t'aime tellement… »

- Je sais… » répondit calmement le cadet.

Schuldig fixa le plafond en entendant a réponse, se sentant quelque peu peiné par celle ci, surtout après ce qu'il venait de faire, après ce bonheur et ce plaisir qu'ils avaient ressentis tous les deux. Aya s'était donné à lui. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait s'il ne ressentait pas quelque chose pour lui ? A moins qu'il n'est fait ça uniquement dans le but de lui faire plaisir ? Ce serait lui donner de faux espoirs pour l'avenir. Il n'oserait pas le faire souffrir ainsi. Pourtant, ce serait une façon de se venger de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Si c'était le cas, alors ce serait la pire des vengeances. L'allemand ferma les yeux et soupira

- Schu… Que t'arrive-t-il ? » interrogea-t-il intrigué.

- Rien… » répondit l'allemand d'une voix neutre.

- Schu… » murmura le rouquin en posant une main sur sa joue. « Est-ce parce que je n'ai pas répondu à ta déclaration ? Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? J'ai accepté de te laisser me séduire. Il faut que tu me laisses du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça… Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de toi du jour au lendemain comme ça. J'ai besoin de te connaître plus et de manière plus intime. Il me faut oublier les combats que nous avons mené l'un contre l'autre. Pour cela, nous devons nous voir souvent, sortir et toutes les choses que font deux personnes pour apprendre à se connaître… Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

- Je comprends mieux surtout. » répondit l'allemand en souriant à nouveau.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas, se rallongeant simplement à ses côtés, se sentant épuisé. Le Schwarz se serra contre son compagnon qui le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, son éternel sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres.

- Aya… » commença-t-il doucement. « Je ne pensais pas un jour t'entendre parler autant ! C'est miraculeux ! »

- Je sais… » répondit le rouquin en soupirant. « Mais ce n'est pas prêt de se reproduire… »

Schuldig éclata franchement de rire à cette réponse. Le Weiss le fixa puis soupira en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Au moins c'était un trait de caractère que l'allemand ne perdrait pas, cette façon de se moquer des autres. C'était une chose qui faisait son charme. Peut être qu'ils seraient heureux finalement ensembles. Qui était capable le dire ? Seul l'avenir pouvait affirmer si oui ou non cela marcherait entre eux.

_Owari_


End file.
